Generator Rex: Timeless
by YellowAngela
Summary: Maybe they've met before. How could that be? Find out. HOLIX
1. Chapter 1

**So school has been depressing me lately. I know it's teacher appreciation day but there are some days I wonder why I bother. Nobody cares… And I'm starting not to either… Kinda scary.**

 **Ok, enough wallowing in self-pity. So I mentioned that I wanted to write something like this. But since I've been severely lacking in motivation I decided to start it in hopes that would get me to finish it. This may be cliché-ish or a trope but I hope you like it. Takes place after my season 6 but before season 7 (which I may or may not write at this point).**

 **I do not own the characters or ideas of GenRex…**

Six ran to the conference room as the alarm at Providence blared. When he arrived, he was surprised to see Holiday already there. He didn't show it, however, as he slid into his usual place in the room. White's face appeared in the larger overhead monitor looking grim as usual.

It was nice having White back at the helm. He definitely did not enjoy being head of the organization. He hated the political games and subtle manipulations involved. Rather give him a situation where he can solve the problem by slicing something (or someone) in half and he would be a satisfied man.

Speaking of satisfaction, his wedding plans with Holiday have been going smoothly. Everything, but a few minor details, has been planned. But lately, he had been feeling that Holiday was feeling a little… nostalgic. He would catch her sitting in her lab, clutching a little photo album, staring into space. When he would make his presence known, she would jump a little and shove the album into her desk drawer. She would then smile at him and chatter nervously. It was obvious that she didn't want him to see the album, so it made him wonder what was in that album.

But he was not one to pry. He had enough secrets of his own to fill a whole warehouse. He could let her have a few of her own.

White's gruff voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"There's been an EVO sighting at the County Fair in Pennsylvania." White said flipping through his papers. "Since Rex is busy signing up for college classes, I'm sending you and Holiday to check it out."

Six raised an eyebrow. He rarely went on missions with Holiday and never without Rex.

"First you need to go in and confirm that it is an EVO. You're going in undercover as civilians as to not alarm any of the people." White said in way of explaining. "If it is an EVO, bag it and bring the sucker in. White out." The screen went back.

Six looked at Holiday who was gathering her things.

She looked at him. "Meet you in the hanger in 20?"

He nodded as she walked out with an armful of notes.

0o0

Six and Holiday landed in a nearby airfield. They took a jeep the rest of the way as to not attract attention. White had said incognito. Holiday was wearing black skinny jeans and an orange turtleneck. Six was in his usual green suit. Calan was waiting for them. He was wearing his civilian clothes meaning a red flannel shirt and jeans.

"Hey, you love birds." He greeted them.

"What's the situation?" Six asked ignoring his comment.

"Some people claim they spotted an EVO roaming the fair grounds. So far all we've found is some claw marks on an overturned hot dog stand." Calan shrugged. "It could be an EVO, or a very hungry animal."

"Noted." Six said. "We'll take it from here."

"Good luck. It's like trying to find common sense at a high school prom." Calan said.

"Thanks." Holiday said absent-mindedly as she walked onto the fairgrounds.

Six watched with concern. It was always dangerous when one is distracted during a mission.

Holiday had stopped in the middle of the entrance plaza. She was staring out into the distance. Six joined her.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, it's just… this place." Holiday paused. Six got worried when she started turning red. "Six, I never told you this but… when I was younger… like a teenager… I came here with my family… and met this guy. He told me his name was…"

"John?" Six answered

Holiday looked at him in surprise. "Y…y…yes, how did you know?" She stammered.

"Because that was me." Six answered nonchalantly.

 **So? What do you think? I haven't worked out all the details yet but this is what came to mind one random day. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks X, Guest, and Baldore. I'm glad you're interested. So my OCD says I need to update because today is May 4, as in may the fourth (force) be with you. Haha. Ahem. I'm not that into Star Wars but wanted to wish a happy day to those who are.**

 **Generator Rex ended in January of 2013. I figure that Holiday would be around 29-30 years of age and Six is 32-33 years of age. So they would have been born somewhere in the late 1980's. They would have been teens in 2000. That's my timeline and I'm sticking to it… at least until it becomes inconvenient. BTW Hiko is boy in Japanese (or so I've been told) and it's from my fic Six's Story.**

 **I do not own.**

Summer of 2000, Johnson County Fair, Pennsylvania

"Why can't I come with you?" The teenager frowned at his mentor.

"No, Hiko. I need to run some… errands." The man said as he adjusted his shoulder bag. "Besides didn't you say you wanted to do something fun? Well, this is a county fair. Go have fun."

"By myself?" The teen scowled. "I don't want to go by myself. I'll look like a dork!"

"Well, you can go with the new kid to see the doctor." His mentor suggested.

"No, that's even worse." He grumbled.

"That's the spirit." The man ruffled the teen's head before heading off. "Oh, Hiko… stay out of trouble." Then he disappeared.

"What trouble? There's nothing here to do." The teen grumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets and shuffled into the crowd of people.

0o0

"Becca, why don't you go play with your cousins?" Mrs. Holiday suggested.

"Ugh, mom. I don't want to be seen with them." Becca said as she watched the boys do armpit farts and burp loudly.

"Well, I don't want you moping today. Go ride something!" Mrs. Holiday ordered.

"Why couldn't I have stayed home? I have a major science test coming up." Becca complained.

"You're always studying! Now go get some fresh air or so help me I'm taking away your computer!" Mrs. Holiday pointed in the direction of the rides.

Becca pouted but she obeyed her mother. Crossing her arms she stomped off in the direction of the roller-coaster.

"Meet us back here at the end of the day!" Her mother shouted.

Becca didn't acknowledge her. She kept going.

She should have been paying attention to where she was going or perhaps the boy should have paid attention to where he was going because as they rounded the corner they bumped into each other. Now this wasn't a _Oh, pardon me then move on_ bump, it was a _Head-long train crash_ kind of bump.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going!" The boy growled.

"Me? You're the one who needs to look!" Becca protested.

They both got up and glared at each other. Becca got a good look at this strange teen. He was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans. His black hair was fairly messy and his eyes were shielded by a pair of sunglasses. He was nearly a head taller and lanky.

Meanwhile the boy studied the girl behind his shades. She was wearing a blue and white floral sundress with red shoes. Her hair was in a pony tail and if it wasn't for the scowl she would be cute.

"What's your name?" The girl demanded.

The boy was taken aback. "Why?" He challenged.

"Just want to know the name of the kid who nearly killed me." She retorted.

"You first." He challenged.

"No you." She threw it back at him.

Before the boy could say more, there was a scream.

The girl's eyes widened before she shot off towards the commotion. The boy hesitated a moment before he ran after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Friday the 13** **th** **. Who randomly decided that one particular day would be bad luck?**

 **Guest 1: I guess they're grumpy because neither of them want to be there. But little do they know… hehe.**

 **Guest 2: Thanks for reading. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay.**

 **Baldore: Thanks, I played around with how to write the flashback.**

 **MoonGirl1155: I'm glad you like it. Hope you and your friend are well.**

 **I don't own Generator Rex.**

The two ran towards the screams. The girl arrived first.

"Aunt Nancy? What happened?" She asked the lady.

"Oh, Becky!" The distraught lady sobbed. "I turned around for a second and your sister just… disappeared."

"Bee's gone?" She asked spinning around.

"Your mother's going to kill me!" Aunt Nancy wailed.

"Don't worry, I'll go look around. You go tell the people who run this place to look out for Bee… give them a description. The more eyes the better." Becky told her.

"Oh, you're right of course. You're such a smart young lady. Of course, of course." The woman ran in the direction of the ticket booths.

"Becky, huh?" The teen boy smirked.

"Look, bucko, I'm a little busy right now. So if you don't mind step off and let me go find my sister!" Becky shoved the boy as she walked past.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything bad by it… Becky's a… cute name." The boy said following her.

"Dude, are you mental? Go away." Becky scowled at him.

"How about I help you look for your sister? You did say more eyes the better." He said.

Becky stopped and stared at him. "And why would you do that?" She asked suspiciously.

The boy had no idea. He shrugged. "Nothing better to do?"

"What? You are mental. This is a county fair! Go on rides. Eat fried food on a stick. Gawk at stuff." Becky started walking again.

"Look for your sister." The boy added.

"I think I know where Bee is." Becky wandered over to the arcade area. "My aunt is such a ditz. She'd lose her own head if it wasn't attached…. Hey!" She stopped so suddenly that the boy almost plowed into her. She whirled around and faced the startled boy.

"I don't know your name!" She declared.

"So?" The boy asked defensively.

"Well, it's not fair!" She insisted. "What's your name?"

"None of your business." He muttered.

"Why is it something stupid… or embarrassing?" She continued walking toward the giant stuff animals on display.

"No." The teen didn't really want to tell her that he didn't have a name. His master just called him Hiko. He wasn't sure he wanted her to call him that.

"Is it Herbert?" She asked.

"What?" He wrinkled his nose.

"I know! Eugene!" She nodded. "Definitely, Eugene."

"Definitely not!"

"Ashley?"

"That's not even a boy's name!" The boy sounded scandalized.

"It was in that book… _Gone with the Wind."_ She insisted.

"Wasn't that a movie?" He asked.

"It was made into a movie in 1939 with Clark Gable and Vivien Leigh." She rattled off. "Don't you know anything?"

"I know that my name isn't Ashley." He frowned.

"Howard?" She guessed.

"You're just going to keep doing that, aren't you?" He sighed.

"Doing what?" She asked innocently.

"Making up gosh awful names." He said exasperated.

"Until you tell me yours." She replied smugly.

"You're stubborn." He observed.

"So are you." She looked at him pointedly.

"Fine, it's uh… John." He stated looking at some portapotties.

"John?" She asked surprised.

"What's wrong with John?" He shrugged.

"That's so… generic. I thought it'd be something more exciting like Adam or Li or…" Becky rambled on.

"You think I'm exciting?" He interrupted her with a smirk.

"Oh well… uh, there's Bee!" Becky was glad for the distraction as her cheeks started to flush. "Bee, why did you wander off? You scared Aunt Nancy!"

A little three year old girl stood sucking her thumb. She looked at her sister and pointed at a large pink teddy bear. "Get it for me?" She pleaded. "Pweeese?"

Becky looked at the game that owned the prize. It was the rope ladder game. She would have to climb to the top to win. It looked deceptively easy but she knew it wasn't.

"Oh sweetie, I'm wearing a dress. I can't climb it." Becky tried to dissuade her little sister. "Why don't I try to knock down those bottles instead?" She offered.

Bee shook her head, her curls bouncing against the side of her face. "No! Don't want that! Want that!" She pointed to the giant pink bear.

Becky bit her lip in consternation.

"I'll do it." John offered.

"You will?" Becky gaped at him.

"Sure. It's like the ropes course back at the island." He blurted out.

"Island?" Becky wrinkled her brow.

"I mean… uh Coney Island." John quickly backtracked.

"Oh, yeah, there's an amusement park there." She nodded.

"Right." John was glad that she jumped to her own conclusion. "This should be a piece of cake." John stepped toward the game booth.

"One side, dweeb." Five bigger kids pushed past John to stand in front of the game. John stumbled back into Becky. Becky could feel his muscle tightened.

"Never mind. It's fine. We'll go play another game." Becky was worried.

"No, we're playing here." John balled up his fists and approached the gang of boys while Becky looked on worriedly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Memorial Day! Today is the unofficial start of Summer. But let's not forget that today is to honor all those who sacrificed their lives to keep us free.**

 **X: I appreciate your feedback. I'm trying to think what personality traits they would have when they were young. I hope I'm getting it right.**

 **Updown1234: Thanks! Your reviews make me smile.**

 **Candy Johy:Thank you for your review. I don't know how to look at your picture. I copied it and pasted it onto the web browser but nothing happened.**

 **I do not own.**

Becky bit her lip. John looked like he was about to get in over his head. Although she had only known him a short time, she could tell he had a good heart… and she hated to see it ripped out of his chest.

"Wait!" She grabbed his wrist before he could go any further.

He turned to look at her. Even with his shades on, she could tell he was glaring at her.

"Look, why don't we just watch how they do. Maybe we could learn something from their attempts."

John was about to protest. But after thinking through what she said, he realized she made sense. Maybe he could learn something useful like strength, technique, or if there's anything he should worry about. Something that his master always told him, assess the enemy.

"Fine," John said to Becky's relief. Becky didn't realize it but she had kept her hand around his wrist. John noticed it, but to his surprise it did not bother him. He allowed her to pull him next to her.

They watched as the guys tried to climb the rope ladder. The first boy fell almost immediately when he got to the middle. The second boy tried to rush it but was not quick enough. He fell before he reached the top. The rest of them tried with equal success.

John frowned. It was not like the rope course at home at all. This one seemed to be designed to purposely throw people off. How would he be able to climb up it?

Becky meanwhile was studying the game. She noticed some things. Making some quick calculations, she turned to John.

"I think I know how to beat the game and show those jerks off. You need to spread out your center of gravity. Make sure you balance your left movements with right. Place your weight forward and watch your knees and feet." Becky coached him.

John nodded as he watched the boys try again. "Got it." He wasn't sure how she knew but for some reason, he trusted her. John tapped her hand which was still wrapped around his wrist. Becky blushed and let go. He gave her a quick smirk before confidently walking past the defeated boys.

"Hey, dweeb, you think you can do better?" One of them sneered.

"I don't think. I know." John answered him disdainfully. He plunked down some money. The man stepped back to let John access to the rope ladder. Now that he was standing in front of the wobbly ladder, he was no longer feeling as confident as he sounded.

John turned around to look at Becky. Becky nodded reassuringly and smiled.

John turned back to face the rope ladder. Suddenly, he felt like he could do anything. Without any more hesitation, he started being careful to follow all of Becky's direction. At first it was easy but once he got to the middle the rope started shaking.

Becky sucked in her breath.

"Haha, the dweeb's never gonna make it!" One of the boys jeered.

"Fall!" Another shouted.

"Fall!" His friend echoed.

"Fall!"

"Fall!"

Soon they all began chanting, "Fall! Fall! Fall! Fall!"

John gritted his teeth trying to tune out the taunts but his body tensed. The more he tensed the more the ladder began shaking.

"Don't listen to them! You can do it!" John heard Becky's voice cut through the mocking cacophony. "I know you can, John! Go for it!"

John lowered his head and closed his eyes. Finding his center as his Master had taught him, his body relaxed and the rope stopped shaking. Once the ladder steadied his head snapped back up and he started moving up the ladder. Slowly, he inched forward with the goal in sight. Then his hand touched the bell at the top. It rung and John triumphantly jumped off the top rung onto the floor.

"We have a winner." The man said.

"I want that one!" Bee shouted pointing at the giant pink teddy bear.

The man running the game took the bear off the wall and handed it to Bee.

Bee squealed with joy as she tried to hold the bear that was almost the same size as her.

John walked past the bullies smugly as they glared daggers at him.

"I knew you could do it." Becky met John beaming. She threw a smirk at the older boys.

John swelled with pride. Together they walked off with Bee in tow.

When they were out of earshot, Becky turned to John and grabbed him jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, you were awesome. I was worried there for a second but then you totally rocked it!" She gushed.

John, who was not used to this enthusiastic display, stood awkwardly.

"Um, yeah, thanks." He said embarrassed.

"Becca? Help?" A tiny voice cried out behind them.

Beck turned to see the bear almost sitting on poor little Bee.

"I got it." John said gallantly. He picked up the bear and tucked it under his arm.

Bee held out her arms to Becky who lifted her up. Bee laid her head on her sister's shoulder, put her thumb in her mouth and promptly fell asleep.

"Guess the excitement tuckered her out." Becky shifted her sister more securely in her arms.

"So, what's it like being a big sister?" John asked trying to make conversation.

"It's fun, but sometimes I feel like another mother." Becky admitted. "She's so much younger than me. Mom's busy with her business and dad's working different shifts at the hospital, so I end up taking care of her a lot."

"You resent that?" John asked.

Becky looked at him shocked. "Of course not! I love this little munchkin." She gave Bee a light squeeze. "But I wish she was a little older. Then we can share clothes, talk about…" She glanced at John, embarrassed by what she was about to say. "…things." She concluded vaguely.

John nodded. "I never had any siblings."

"You want to take her for a test drive?" Becky teased. "Little kids are great for picking up chicks."

"I think I did just fine." John smirked.

Becky used Bee to hide her blush.

They turned the corner and found themselves fenced in with nothing around.

"I guess we made a wrong turn." Becky said changing the subject. She turned around to go back when a shadow crossed her path.

It was the boys from the game.

"So you think you can diss us, dweeb?" The biggest one growled.

John stepped in front of Becky.

"I'll clear a path. When I do, run." He whispered to her

"I can't leave…" Becky protested.

"Do it!" He hissed. "You've got to make sure your sister's okay."

Becky bit her lip. She knew he was right but it seemed wrong to leave him alone.

"I'll be okay." He said as if reading her mind. "I'm a lot tougher than I look."

She gave his arm a squeeze and a warmth flooded his chest.

"NOW!" He shouted as he flung the giant pink bear knocking over two of the boys.

Becky quickly jumped over their fallen bodies and ran as fast as she could in the direction of where her family was last.

When John was sure Becky was safely out of the way, he tossed the bear aside.

"Okay, fellas, let's see what you've got." John said in a menacing voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy National Donut Day and National Repeat Day! I'm not making this up.**

 **Guest: I thought it was cute too. BTW this isn't really an AU; I was trying to incorporate this into canon (or at least head canon). But if it makes you feel better it can be an AU.**

 **X: You are right ;)**

 **Candy Johy: Thanks! I am honored you were willing to draw something from my fanfic. If people have time you should check it out. (fav. Me / da4dja5 get rid of the spaces) It's very good.**

 **On a side note KakaAnko has also drawn some of my characters on her deviant site anina-sensei. (Check them out too)**

 **I do not own.**

Becky ran as fast as she could, holding her little sister. The movement jostled her sister awake.

"Where's beary?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

Becky bit back a sarcastic comment. It wasn't Bee's fault and she shouldn't take it out on her. But the bear was the last thing on her mind.

"Don't worry honey. I'll go get it for you." She told her sister. Spotting her mother in the distance, she ran directly to her.

"Oh Becca, there you are! We've been looking all over for you and Beverly..." Her mother said worriedly.

"No time mom. Here's Bee. I have to get her bear." Becky pushed her sister into her mother's arms before bolting away.

"Wait! Becca!" Becky ignored her mother's cries.

She knew she'd be in trouble later but right now she was focused on going back to help John. She knew that her parents would never allow her to go back. They might even insist on calling the police or security or things that would delay her from going back to make sure John's okay.

Her imagination was conjuring all sorts of ghastly scenes. As she ran, it occurred to her that even though she couldn't have her family help, maybe she should at least bring back someone from the fair to help. She stopped by a booth.

"Excuse me sir." She asked the man. "My friend is being attacked..."

"Are you playing?"

"What?"

"If you're not playing, you need to step out of the way."

"I need your help!" Becky protested.

The man tapped the sign.

Step aside for the players

"But this is a matter of life and..."

The man tapped the sign harder barely acknowledging her presence.

Becky realized she was not getting anywhere and she'd have to do it by herself. She looked at the heavy balls on the counter. Snatching two of them, she ran back.

Meanwhile, John got into a fighting stance. One of the bullies charged him. John merely bent over and using the boy's own momentum flipped him over. The boy fell on his back in the dust with a loud thud. A second boy took a swing at him. John easily dodged him and came back with an upper cut. Swinging out his leg, he held back another assailant while still punching the second boy. When the second boy finally was down, John used his other leg to kick the boy being held back with his leg. It was too easy. At least that's what he thought until he felt pain across his shoulders. One boy had grabbed a metal bar and whacked it across his back. It was painful but he was use to such brutal training from his Master's other student… the Spaniard. The boy with the bar gaped at the bent bar and the still standing ninja-to-be.

"Next time, make sure you actually hit something vital." John advised wryly before a round house kick left the bully on the floor. Before John had time to gloat he, himself was on the floor.

"I'll be sure to remember that." The biggest boy snarled from above him. Lifting up his foot he was about to crush John's throat. John rolled away just in time. This boy was different. He was meaner, bigger, and seemed to actually know how to fight… all dangerous combinations.

"You talk big." John said as he pushed himself up. "But can you back it up?"

"How about you come find out?" The boy taunted.

John was careful not to take the bait but he knew that he was worn out. He had to take this guy out quick and fast. Looking for an opening he saw one and went for it. Unfortunately, the boy was ready. He grabbed John and swung him into the fence. Luckily, the fence was malleable and didn't hurt John too much but it knocked his shades off his face. John scooped them up and slapped them back on his face. He gritted his teeth as he got up shakily.

"What's the matter? Need sunglasses to hide your tears, you baby?" He mocked him.

John didn't answer. His Master always told him not to listen to taunts. They distract you from the real goal.

John shifted his left leg and slid it in front of his right. He waved his arms in one fluid movement until they stopped in a fighting stance. He smirked and beckoned him with one hand. The boy growled and rushed at him. John side-stepped, turned 180 and kneed him in the back. The boy fell in the dirt. But he quickly rolled onto his back and performed a kip-up to get back on his feet. He balled up his fists and began jabbing.

John could tell that this boy has had some martial arts training but he was still a novice. John was able to block some of the blows. However, a few hits made it through. The boy was wearing him down. John gambled on a move that he had been working on with his Master. He turned and ran.

"Come back you, chicken!" The boy cried as he gave chase. But they didn't get far as John stop suddenly and did a 360 front kick. It caught the boy by surprise as John's foot made contact with his face. The boy's head snapped back and he fell. John put his hands on his knees as he panted from the exertion. When he caught his breath, he staggered over to check on the boy. As he approached him, the boy did the low sweep knocking John over. The boy then straddled him, pinning him to the floor. Then he wrapped his hands around John's throat. The boy was in a murderous rage. John tried to pry his fingers off his neck. The boy's grip was like iron. John's vision became blurry as his brain was deprived of oxygen. Then just as quickly the hold on his neck lessened. The boy then slumped over on John. John shoved the boy off him. He sat up. Becky was standing a few feet away holding a large white ball in her hand ready to throw. Glancing on the floor he saw another white ball lying next to him.

"Nice shot." He commented.

"Thanks." Becky relaxed. "I use to play softball." A boy next to her began to stir. She let the ball fly, knocking him out. "Shall we go?"

John got up and brushed himself off. "Sure. Where did you want to go?"

"Well, since you don't seem to know much about the county fair, I thought I would show you around." She went over to pick up the Pink Bear on the ground.

"Sounds like a plan." John agreed.

"Let me drop the bear off with my sister first. She's missing him." She gave him a bright smile that froze him in his tracks. He watched her hips sway as she sauntered away.

Then she turned her head to look at him. "Coming?"

John shook himself out of his stupor. "Yeah, coming." He ran after her.

0o0

John and Becky walked next to each other as the sun started to set. John had a candied apple and Becky was eating some cotton candy.

"So you're home schooled?" Becky said as she licked her sticky fingers.

"Something like that." John answered.

"You're lucky. I wish I could just study at home. Then I don't have to go to school." Becky said wistfully.

"Don't you like being at school?" John asked.

"Well, I like learning and the teachers but sometimes the kids… are annoying." Becky shrugged as she tossed her empty cone into the trash can.

"Kids can be… annoying." John agreed. He tossed his apple core into the same can. His head snapped up as he saw from a distance a familiar figure. "I gotta go."

"Oh." Becky said with a hint of disappointment. "Well, it's been fun."

"Yeah." John said looking down.

"Ummm, will I ever see you again?" She asked shyly.

"I… I don't know." John admitted. Then he lifted his head up and looked at her. "But I do believe that sometimes people were meant to meet and if the fates allow, we'll see each other again."

Becky laughed. "That sounds so corny. As a budding scientist, I don't believe in fate…"

John looked away embarrassed. But Becky's hand on his face made him turn back.

"But I do believe in infinite possibilities and maybe one day we _will_ meet again." She tiptoed and gave him a quick peck on his other cheek. John stood stock still unable to move. Becky moved back and gave him a sad smile.

"Well, good-bye John. It's been fun." She reiterated.

John had lost the power of speech. He only nodded and lifted a hand up. Becky started to walk backwards away. As she started to turn to walk away, John found his voice.

"Becky?" He called out.

"Yeah?" She immediately spun around.

"I… uh, we… make a good team." He managed to say.

Becky's smile turned into a grin. She waved and continued on her way.

John didn't realize he was also waving. He watched as she disappeared into the crowd before he turned to leave.

0o0

"So Hiko, how was your day?"

John looked at his Master. He looked like he had been through the wringer. There were rips on various parts of his clothing. Dirt smudges covered his face. His eyes try to avoid the dark brown spots that looked suspiciously like blood. A dark bruise was developing under his cheek.

John shrugged. "Okay, I guess." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Was that a young lady I saw with you?" A glint formed in his eyes.

"Maybe." John answered noncommittally as he walked toward the jet.

"She's very pretty." He followed the boy with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Master…" John said in an annoyed voice.

His Master laughed jovially before ruffling the boy's hair. " Relax, Hiko. It's nice to make… friends."

"She's not a friend." John protested.

"Mmmm-hmmm," was the Master's skeptical response.

"Who has a friend?" A suspicious voice came from the jet. A bandaged head popped out.

"No one." John growled. "Everyone just drop it."

"Why? What happened?" The other boy whined. "How come everyone always keeps secrets from me?"

"Relax." The Master ordered. "Let's go home."

 **Happy National Repeat Day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Fourth of July to those in the USA. Whatever you think of this country, I for one am glad I was born here.**

 **Time to end this story. I hope you liked it. Slowly working my way through all the ideas I have. I'm sure I'll run out someday. In the meantime, enjoy it.**

 **I do not own.**

"So that was you?" Holiday looked at him with her arms folded.

"It seems that way." Six shrugged as he walked through the fair.

"I'm guessing your name isn't really John." Holiday said following him.

"No." Six continued walking and scanning.

"So _was_ it something stupid?" Holiday smirked.

Six paused in surprise. "No!"

"So you're telling me that you've always been called Six?"

Six remained silent.

"So you had no name?" Holiday's expression softened.

"None that I care to be called by anymore." Six continued on his way.

Holiday sighed, "Fair enough. John was too plebeian anyway."

"Where did Becky come from?" Six asked.

"Oh, I had many nicknames... Becky, Becca, geek, nerd..." Holiday said half jokingly.

"Who called you that?" Six suddenly spun around.

"Eh, my cousins and kids at school. I ignored it mostly." Holiday felt self-conscious now.

"Well, those names do not fit you. Your mind is just one of the things that makes you special." Six said sternly before walking away.

"Awww, thank you, Six. That's sweet of you." Holiday trotted to keep up with him.

"I'm not being sweet. I'm just saying what's true." Six didn't look at her. She glanced at his face which betrayed little emotion. He was both different and the same as that boy she met so many summers ago.

They meandered through the fair, Six still keeping a sharp eye out for the EVO.

"So I guess you were right." She said out of the blue.

"What?" Six asked startled.

"We were meant to meet." She gave him a lopsided smile.

"Oh that." Six said dismissively as he waved his hand.

"Yes, _that._ I remember that and I remember you." Holiday said slightly offended.

"I remembered you, too." Six said quietly. His tone made Holiday's stomach flutter. She reached out to take his hand when he froze in his spot. Holiday found herself shoved to the ground. When she looked up, Six's blades were blocking a monstrous EVO with razor sharp claws and oversized fangs.

Six used his foot to shove it back. Holiday pulled out her tranquilizer gun and shot it but the dart bounced off the hard exterior.

She silently swore. Six went on the attack but the EVO blocked each stroke with its claws. She watched as Six and the EVO clashed. Sometimes it looked like Six had the upper hand and sometimes the EVO would get in a hit. They were evenly matched. Holiday bit her lip. She had to help. Looking around, she spotted something familiar.

The EVO ripped his claws across Six's front. Six moved in time to avoid injuries but his tie was sliced into ribbons. The EVO using Six's position to its advantage, moving his arm so that it connected with Six's jaw, which knock him onto his back. His blades clattered to the sides. The creature hovered over him, claws splayed.

As the creature lunged at him, a white ball hit it square between its eyes. The EVO staggered back. He was then pelted by another and another. With each successive hit, it staggered back until it stumbled against another game booth. A final white ball hit the metal sign above the creature. The heavy sign toppled over and smashed the EVO. The creature fell to the ground unconscious.

Six got up and retrieved his swords.

"Nice." He commented to Holiday.

"Still got it." Holiday replied as she flexed her wrist.

"Yes, among other things." Six smirked as Holiday blushed.

"We do make a good team." Holiday said.

"That we do." Six agreed. He then hit his comlink. "Threat neutralized. Send in the cleaning crew."

"You know, it's still early." Holiday hinted.

"Would you like a stuffed bear?" Six guessed.

"Well, maybe but I was thinking of cotton candy."

"I think we may have time for that." Six offered his arm. Rebecca smiled and slipped her through his. The walked off as Providence's grunts moved in.

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **God bless.**


End file.
